Ai No Uta
by Suika Maou
Summary: Lagu..., perlahan membuat Masamune mengingat kenangan masa kecil yang telah lama dilupakannya. Ga pandai buat Summary... XD
1. Chapter 1

**AI NO UTA  
**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara Capcom**

**Pair : D. Masamune x fem! S. Yukimura**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor, Angst(?), Friendship.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Gender Bender, Typo everywhere, Humor gagal, Song fanfict, dll.**

**Author's Note :  
**

Ro : Halo... saya author baru di fanfiction ini. Sebut saja Ro-_sama_...

Masamune : Haihhhhh,,,, sok pake embel-embel _'-sama'_. Cuihhh...

Ro : Sirik aja lu Te! (Da'TE')

Yukimura : Sudah-sudah..., mending langsung dimulai aja..

Masamune : Iya Yuki-_chan_~

Ro : Cuihhhhhh... Gue yang baca narasinya...

Masamune : -_-)"

Yukimura : _Happy read minna-san_ ^^)/

**End of Author's Note  
**

_I hope you like it..._

Enjoy...

And...

Happy read...

_**Chapter 1 : My name is Sanada Yuki...!  
**_

**Masamune's P. O. V  
**

_**'JDUUUKKK!'**_

"Wadawwwwwwww!"

Kepalaku serasa dihantam ribuan palu dalam waktu satu sekon. Tentu saja dalam seketika aku terbangun! Sakit. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh kepalaku sekarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dan setelah kusadari, ternyata aku berada di bawah tempat tidurku dan bukannya di atas. Dengan kata lain aku terjatuh_. Damn it_. Umpatku dalam hati.

Sambil mengusap-usap kepala dengan tangan kanan, kulirik jam weker berbentuk _chibi samurai_ yang tepajang dengan imutnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku.

_**6.00. am.  
**_

Tapi..., bukankah ini hari Minggu? Sial. Biasanya aku terbangun agak siang kalau sedang libur. Tapi gara-gara acara _Fell like hell_(?) yang kualami tadi, aku jadi terbangun pagi.

Yeahhhhh..., daripada terus diam begini, lebih baik aku mandi.

Dengan malas aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**Jackqueline D' Arc  
**

5 menit setelah selesai melakukan ritual bernama mandi, aku mengenakan pakaianku.

Simple. Hanya celana jeans pendek berwarna biru tua dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos. Dan ohhh..., jangan lupa _Eyepatch_ milikku. Benda itu kupasang untuk menutupi mata kananku. Dan satu sentuhan akhir, kusisir _pony_ rambutku ke arah kanan untuk menutupinya.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai _eyepatch_? Jawabannya mudah. Mata kananku buta. Aku kehilangan daya pengelihatan mata kananku semenjak berumur 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Tidak hanya itu juga! Kecelakaan itu juga telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku.

Waktu itu musim panas dan kami akan liburan ke _Shinjuku_. Kami ke sana menaiki mobil yang dikendarai ayah. Namun dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba dari depan sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah mobil yang kami tumpangi. Ayah mencoba menghindar dengan membanting stir kemudi ke arah kiri. Memang kami berhasil menghindar. Tapi, setelah itu mobil kami menabrak pembatas jalan dengan kerasnya. Kaca mobil menjadi pecah dan serpihan tajamnya menancap di mata kananku. Alhasil darah keluar dengan derasnya dari mataku. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya ketika aku pingsan karena rasa sakit yang ku derita. Dan sebelum pingsan, samar-samar kulihat ibuku meneteskan air mata dan dengan nafas terputus-putus ia menyebut namaku.

_"Ma...Masa...mu...ne..."_

Dan karena itulah mengapa mata kananku buta. Ketika mengingat hal itu, aku menjadi sedih dan bahkan terkadang menangis.

_**'Tes...'**_

_Damn it_. Aku malah meneteskan air mata. Ayolah Masamune..., kau itu lelaki kuat. Terkutuklah kalian karena membuatku menangis.

Dengan segera kuhapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

**Jackqueline D' Arc**

Kulihat _caretaker_ pribadiku, Kojuurou tengah menyiapkan makanan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku.

"_Ohayou_..., Masamune-_sama_. Anda sudah bangun? Kemarilah, saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu..."

"Ahhh... Iya..."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi di samping meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Menu pagi ini apa Kojuurou?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hanya sup _miso_. Tapi kalau Masamune-_sama_ menginginkan makan yang lain, saya akan membuatkannya."

"Tidak. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Semenjak aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, Kojuurou-lah yang merawatku. Sebenarnya ia adalah pelayan setia ayahku. Dia jugalah yang bertugas memimpin perusahaan ayah sampai aku dewasa dan mampu memimpin perusahaan itu. Perusahaan ayah hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kecil. Maka dari itu, ketika aku lulus sekolah nanti aku bertekad untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ayah menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang ternama. Bicara soal sekolah, sekarang ini aku menduduki kelas 3 di _Basara Gakuen High School_. Setingkat dengan SMU.

Apa aku sudah bilang? Kalau sebenarnya aku dan Kojuurou tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah juga tidak terlalu sederhana.

"Ini dia Masamune-_sama_..." Kojuurou lalu meletakkan semangkuk sup _miso_ hangat di hadapanku.

"Arigatou Kojuurou..., _ittadakimasu_..."

Aku mulai fokus terhadap makanan di hadapanku. Enak. Masakan Kojuurou memang yang terbaik setelah masakan Ibuku. Dan aku jadi merindukannya.

**Jackqueline D' Arc  
**

"Kojuurou..., hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." ujarku pada Kojuurou sambil mengenakan sepatu.

"Ahh,,, iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya Masamune-_sama_..." ucapnya dari dalam dapur.

"Iya..."

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat.."

Pakaianku? Kaos dan celana pendek? Hei! Aku tidak segila itu. Sekarang aku sudah mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos putihku hanya kulapisi kemeja pendek berwarna _dark blue_. Juga tak lupa sepatu berwarna putih.

Jujur aku bingung mau jalan-jalan ke mana. Mungkin ke taman? Ahh,, ya ke taman.

Cuacanya cerah. Pikirku sembari menatap langit.

Tidak lama, aku sudah sampai di taman. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati salah satu bangku di taman dan mendudukinya. Libur memang menyenangkan. Kunikmati sepoi angin yang berhembus membelai setiap helai dari rambut hitam kecoklatan milikku.

_' Asa no sakamichi kudaru sono saki ni_

Mujaki ni warau kimi o mitsuketa... '

Hei? Suara nyanyian? Siapa? Kupertajam pendengaranku.

_' "Ohayou" tte hito koto ga kyou  
mo ienakute_

Doushite kimi ni wa futsuu no  
boku ja irarenai ndarou? '

Indah sekali suaranya. Aku lalu berdiri dan mencari asal suara itu. Aku berjalan ke arah semak-semak. Kelihatannya dari sana asal suaranya. Kusibakkan dedaunan semak-semak dan dari baliknya aku melihat tidak jauh..., seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda dan mata coklat kemerahan yang besar tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan gitar _accoustic_ miliknya.

_' Zutto kimi ga kimi dake ga afureteru yo_

Mou kono kimochi osae kirenai yo

Iitai nda kedo ienai nda yo

Kimi ga mabushi sugite

Motto kimi no sugu soba de waraeru you ni

Kokoro no naka de sou negatteru yo

_Itsu no hi ka kimi dake ni_

Kono omoi ga todoku to ii na '

Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Seakan terhipnotis, mataku tidak beralih melihatnya yang tengah memetik senar gitar dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Betapa indah nyanyiannya.

_' Mune ga takanaru kyuu na sakamichi mo_

Mujaki ni warau kimi ga iru kara

Ima kimi wa donna fuu ni boku ga mieteru no

Me to me ga au tabi hazukashii kedo ureshiku naru nda

Zutto kimi ni kimi dake ni shitte hoshi kute

Mata kono kimochi fukurande yuku yo

Ienai nda kedo iitai nda yo

Kimi to waraitakute

Kitto boku ga boku no mama waraeru you ni

Kokoro no naka de sou negatteru yo

Itsu no hi ka kimi dake ni

Kono omoi ga todoku to ii na

Itsuka kimi to te o tsunagou

Kimi ni misetai basho ga aru yo

Zutto egaku kimi to no boku

Hajimete kimi o mita ano toki kara

Zutto kimi ga kimi dake ga afureteru yo

Mou kono kimochi osaekirenai yo

Iitai nda kedo ienai nda yo

Kimi ga mabushisugite

Motto kimi no sugu soba de waraeru you ni

Kokoro no naka de sou negatteru yo

Itsu no hi ka kimi dake ni

Kono omoi ga todoku to ii na

Hi no ataru

Sakamichi de

Mata kyou mo

Kimi o mitsuketa '

Hehh?

Dan kulihat tidak lama setelah menyanyikan lagu, gadis itu lalu berdiri dan mulai beranjak pergi. Gitar yang sedari tadi dimainkan, dengan manisnya sudah ia taruh di punggung.

Tapi? Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

**Jackqueline D' Arc  
**

"Aku berangkat..."

"Hati-hati... Masamune-_sama_..."

Hari telah berganti. Sekarang ini aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah tercinta. Ok.., bukan tercinta. Tapi terlaknat (?)

Jujur saja kalian juga sering berpikir seperti itu juga kan…? Iya kan? Kan? HA!

Karena bel masuk sekolah jam 8.00, dan sekarang masih jam 6.30, aku memperlambat langkah kakiku. Toh, juga letak _Basara Gakuen_ lumayan dekat dengan rumahku kalau jalan kaki.  
Dalam perjalanan, pikiranku masih berkutat dengan gadis yang kulihat kemarin. Iya benar. Aku penasaran padanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Awassssss! Minggir!"

"Heh?"

_**'BRAKKKK!'  
**_

"Wadawwwwwwww!"

_**'JDUKKK!BRUKKKK!'**_

_"I... Ittai.. desu.."  
_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. Betapa kagetnya aku saat itu. Aku terjatuh ke depan seketika. Wajahku membentur trotoar jalan.

Siapa yang berani menabrakku?! _Damn it_. Aku mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Lalu aku berniat untuk memarahinya.

Aku berdiri sambil mengusap-usap wajahku yang memerah akibat habis mencium trotoar tadi. Aku berbalik dengan penuh emosi dan...

Kulihat gadis itu. Gadis yang kemarin. Tengah duduk sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Tubuh kecilnya berbalut seragam dari _Basara Gakuen _yang sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Tunggu_? Basara Gakuen_?

Tapi semua itu membuatnya tampak... manis? _Holy shit_. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Bukankan seharusnya aku memarahinya?

"Hei kau yang menabrakku! Berkatmu mukaku jadi membentur trotoar!" semprotku tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"A..ahh?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Matanya beralih menatapku.

"_Go... gomen nasai_... a... a... aku..ti..tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku tadi terburu-buru dan berlari. Aku yang tidak melihatmu jadi menabrakmu. _Gomen nasai._..."

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di hadapanku sambil berkata _'Gomen nasai'_.

Aku jadi risih sendiri melihatnya.

"Ba..baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali hati-hati."

Ia kemudian berhenti membungkukkan badannya dan menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Be.. benarkah itu?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Hnn..." aku mengangguk.

"Hai. _Arigatou_..." ia terlihat senang dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi padaku.

Aku menatapnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa rindu yang keluar dari hatiku.

Seperti...

Aku merasa seperti sudah berpisah dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan bertemu dengannya membuatku sangat senang. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

" Ahhhhhhhhh! Aku terlambat!"

Aku terperanjat mendengarnya berteriak.

"_Nani?_"

"Maaf..., aku harus pergi secepatnya." setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia langsung lari melesat meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat ia agak berbalik menatapku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi _arigatou_ karena sudah mau mamaafkanku. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi..."

Setelah itu dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Bertemu lagi huh?"

Entah setan mana yang membuatku menyeringai.

_"Alright..., we'll meet again..."  
_

**Jackqueline D' Arc**

Langit hari ini sangat indah. Sekarang aku tengah duduk di bangku kelas milikku. Dan menatap langit dari balik kaca jendela yang jernih.

Tempatku duduk bisa dibilang sangat strategis. Menurutku sih..

Aku duduk di bangku bagian paling pojok kiri dekat jendela. Jadi aku bisa bebas menikmati pemandangan langit yang sangat aku sukai.

_**'Srakkkkk...'  
**_

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Pastilah Shingen_-sensei_ sudah datang.

_"Ohayou minna..."_

"Ohayou moo... sensei..."

"Nah..., _sensei _punya berita bagus untuk kalian. Mulai hari ini kalian punya teman baru..." Shingen-_sensei_ berkata sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku masih menatap ke arah langit. Tapi aku tau kalau Shingen-_sensei_ tengah tersenyum melalui cara bicaranya. Aku ini memang hebat. Ok.., aku terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi, hei...? Teman baru? Sama artinya dengan murid baru kan? Mau tidak mau aku penasaran dan menghentikan kegiatanku. Seperti apa rupa murid baru itu?

"Sanada masuklah..."

Setelah perintah itu kemudian masuklah seorang gadis yang...

_Whut..._

The...

Hell...

Bukankah gadis itu gadis yang kulihat kemarin dan tadi menabrakku?!

"Sanada Yuki _desu... Yoroshiku onegai shimasu..._"

_**End of Masamune's P. O. V**_

_**To be continued...  
**_

**Author's note :  
**

Ro : Ok..., selesai...  
Sebagai tambahan.., lagu yang dinyanyiin Yuki tuh judulnya _Zutto_ dari Sako Tomohisa. Nyaaaa~ T-_kun_~~~ *Q*)

Masamune : Apaan neh? -A-"

Yukimura : Wahhh... Aku serasa artis. Bisa nyanyi.. /)9

Ro : Si Yuki aja seneng noh...

Masamune : Dia mah disiksa aja seneng -A-)9  
Lah gue? Afaan? Pake acara muka nyungsep di trotoar jalan

Ro : Yawdah..., Emang narasinya gitu kok.., sekarang lu dah yang nutup *tunjuk Masmun*

Masamune : Kok gue?!

Ro : Mukamu meyakinkan sih..., pasti abis dari nyungsep tadi '-')b

Masamune : asdfghjkl. Oey Yukimura.., lu yang nutup gih. Ntar akang Mune beliin 10 porsi dango di warung mas Sasuke.

Yukimura : Uwahhhh... beneran nih? *Q*)/ Ok deh...

Ro : Dasar mau-maunya -_-"

Yukimura : Yosha minna_! Arigachuu_~ karena sudah baca dan...  
*todong _Jumonji-yari_ ke _readers_*  
_Review _pleaseeeeeee~~~~~~~~

**End of Author's Note**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai no Uta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara © Capcom**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : D. Masamune x fem! S. Yukimura**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor, Angst(?), Friendship.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Gender Bender, Typo everywhere, Humor gagal, dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ro : Halo... bertemu lagi dengan saya Ro~~ ^0^)/

Yukimura : Dan saya Yukimura... Uwoohhhh *0*)9

Ro &amp; Yukimura : *noleh ke Masamune* ._.

Masamune : Hahh... aku... _Dokuganryuu_... -_-)

Ro : Yahhhhhh... maaf baru update. Maaf sekaliiiii Q.Q)v Idenya terkadang macet. Dan...

Masamune : Bilang aja lu males.

Ro : *sambit sandal Masamune* '')/ Diemm luhhh...

Masamune : Sialan luhhh! *bales sambit*

Yukimura : *liat yang perang sandal* ._. Yahhhh,,,, biarkan saja mereka. Aku saja yang baca. Happy read^^

**.**

**.**

**End of Author's Note**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you like it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy read...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 : **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sanada Yuki _desu... Yoroshiku_ _onegai shimasu_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masamune melongo mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Apa _Kami-sama_ mendengar perkataanku tadi? " batinnya setengah tak percaya.

"Baiklah Sanada. Kau boleh duduk di samping Date. Dan Date, tolong angkat tanganmu."

Shingen-_sensei_ lalu melihat ke arah tempat Masamune duduk. Tapi Masamune tak kunjung mengangkat tangannya. Kelihatannya ia tak mendengar perkataan Shingen-_sensei_ tadi. Ia masih terpana(?) akan kehadiran Yuki.

.

.

.

"Date?" panggil Shingen-_sensei_.

.

.

Tak ada respon.

.

.

"Date!"

.

.

Tetap tak ada respon. Shingen-_sensei_ mulai marah.

.

.

.

"DATE MASAMUNE!"

.

.

.

Shingen-_sensei_ sangat sangat sangat dan sangat marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**'BLETAKK!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wadawwwwwww! _Ittai_! Siapa yang melempar penghapus papan tulis ini hah?! Apa mau kutendang?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hohhhhh? Jadi kau mau menendangku _huh_? DATE MASAMUNE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Glek!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shi.. Shingen-_sensei_?"

.

.

.

Sekarang Shingen-_sensei_ sedang dalam _dark mode _karena telah diabaikan oleh salah satu muridnya.

.

.

.

.

**"SEKARANG LARI KELILING LAPANGAN BASKET 50 KALI!**** DAN SETIAP**** KAMU BERHENTI MAKA HUKUMANMU AKAN KUTAMBAH 2 KALI LIPAT****TTTTTTTTTT****!"**

.

.

.

.

**"WHAT THE..?!"**

* * *

Masamune terbaring lemas di pinggir lapangan basket. Dia baru saja mengalami _run like hell_ keliling lapangan selama 50 kali. _Poor_ Masamune. Peluhnya menetes membasahi tubuh dan kemeja seragamnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Shingen.. hosh.. sialan.. hosh.. _Damn you_.. hosh.."

Masamune menatap langit lagi ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Tak kusangka hari ini panas juga.."

.

.

_'Kruuukkkkk...'_

.

.

"Si.. sial... aku lapar. Perutku sampai berbunyi.. Lebih baik aku ke kantin, lagipula sudah waktunya istirahat.."

Masamune lalu dengan susah payah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kantin.

* * *

"Ahh..., aku mau makan apa?" Masamune menatap kumpulan makanan yang berjajar rapi di etalase kantin.

"_I want it_..." Ia lalu mengambil sekotak dango ukuran kecil dan membayarnya.

"Apa hari ini Motochika tidak masuk? Biasanya dia sudah duduk di pojok kantin... . Ahh..., biarlah..."

Masamune lalu melangkah pergi keluar kantin. Dirinya hendak pergi ke atap sekolah. Karena di sanalah tempat favoritnya. Selain sepi dan tenang, ia juga bisa memandangi langit dengan lebih jelas.

Hobimu nak...

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di atap sekolah. Tangan Masamune terulur hendak membuka pintu untuk menuju atap.

"Yahh..., waktu istirahat masih lama... Dan kurasa aku akan mem-"

.

.

.

.

.

_'Osanai koro mabuta wo tojiru to nee_

_Itsumo kikoeta yasashikatta ano merodii...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Perkataan Masamune terputus. Dari balik pintu terdengar suara gitar dan nyanyian.

"Su.. suara ini..."

Masamune membuka sedikit pintu untuk mengintip.

Dan suara itu, kalau benar dugaannya adalah...

.

.

.

.

Sanada Yuki...

.

.

.

.

Ya..., gadis itu yang tengah bernyanyi sekarang. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya..., Masamune terhipnotis akan merdu suaranya. Ohh... dan jangan lupa paras malaikatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Itsu kara darou?_

_Kizutsuku koto osore_

_Kikoenai furi o shita kokoro no naka no merodii_

_AH me ni mieru mono bakari_

_AH ukeire you toshite_

_AH hontou wa kizuiteta yo_

_AH kokoro wa sakendeta_

_Kizutsuite mo ushinatte mo kawaranu mono ga_

_hitotsu arun da yo_

_Boku no mune ni ima mo nagareru_

_Ano hi no mama no kimi no uta_

_BELIEVE utai tsuzukeru yo_

_BELIEVE boku dake no uta wo nee_

_Hora ima utaeteru yo merodii_

_Mirai, kako, ima no naka de_

_Deai, wakare, hanare banare_

_Demo itsumo kawarazu mune no naka_

_Isshoni ita no wa anata ga kureta uta_

_Mou naka nakute iin da yo_

_Mou kizutsuka naide_

_Kimi ga warau tabi ni mune ni mata yomigaeru ano_

_merodii_

_AH dare ka no tame ni bakari_

_AH mou hohoeba nakute ii yo_

_AH anata no sono egao wa_

_AH anata no mono dakara_

_Subete kanaeru jibun ja nakute_

_Saigo made akiramenai jibun wo_

_Boku wa mou ichido shinjite miyou_

_Dare ni mo wakara nai asu to iu gosen fuuni hibike_

_merodii_

_Kizutsuite mo ushinatte mo tomerarenai uta ga_

_koko ni aru yo_

_Boku no mune ni ima mo nagareru_

_Ano hi no mama no kimi no uta_

_Naite te mo waratte te mo kanashii hi mo tachi_

_Tomatta toki mo boku no mune ni kitto nagareru_

_Kyou minna to kanadeta uta_

_BELIEVE yakusoku shiyou_

_BELIEVE mata aeru tte_

_Soshite bokura wa mata aruki dashite iku_

_Anata wa nani wo egaite yukimasu ka? Ima...'_

* * *

_'Anata wa nani wo egaite yukimasu ka? Ima...'_

.

.

Sambil memetik gitar, Yuki menyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagunya.

"Huahhhh... Aku lapar..." kata Yuki sambil meletakkan gitar di samping tempat ia duduk. Tiba-tiba ia mencium sesuatu.

"Bau ini... ja.. jangan-jangan..."

.

.

.

.

1...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"DARI MANA?! BAU INI BERASAL DARI MANA?! AKU HARUS MENDAPATKANNYA!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yuki berteriak-teriak kesetanan. Ia menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan pandangannya terhenti di pintu, yang mana Masamune tengah bersembunyi di baliknya.

Sementara Masamune?

.

.

.

.

.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak..' batin Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"HAHAHAAAA! DARI SANA RUPANYA! BAIKLAH!" **

Mata Yuki menatap tajam iblis tergambar jelas di parasnya yang kinijuga sudah hampir menyamai iblis.

.

.

.

**"HYAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

.

_**'Whusssssssssss!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Yuki berlari ke arah pintu.

'Gawat ternyata aku ketahuan..., aku harus lari...' Masamune hendak mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

**"DANGOOOOOOOOOO!"**

.

.

.

.

.

_**'BRAKKKKKKKK! **__**BRUAKKKKKK! **__**KLONTANG! MIAWWWWWW(?)! JDUAKKKKKK! BOOMMMMMMMM! DUARRRRRRRRRR! '**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shingen-_sensei_ apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Iya Nouhime-_sensei_..., dan kedengarannya seperti teriakan Date. Sudahlah biarkan saja..."

* * *

Masamune kaget. Dirinya masih terlalu kaget. Entah tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang- ralat... menubruknya dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Dan yang dilihatnya sekarang, di atasnya ada seseorang yang dengan rakusnya tengah memakan dango. Tunggu? Di atas? Masamune cengo. Itukan?

.

.

.

.

"Sanada Yuki?"

.

.

.

.

Ya, Sanada Yuki. Tapi, kenapa sangat dekat sekali?

Dan Masamune masih cengo. Sedang memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading Please Wait..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Start Loading..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

75%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

99%

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

100%

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading Completed_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WHAT?! SANADA YUKI?!"**

Masamune menatap Yuki histeris. Matanya hampir melompat keluar. Dia sadar betul posisi mereka yang ehem-ehem, yaitu..., Masamune di bawah dan Yuki di atas. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri karena author tak mau menjelaskannya lebih rinci. Muka Masamune memerah sempurna.

"Yahh..., dangonya habis..." Yuki membolak-balik kemasan dango dengan polosnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap Masamune.

"Ahhh..., Kau yang kutabrak tadi pagi kan?! Wahhh..., tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Tapi kurasa di kelas tadi kita juga bertemu. Ahahahaaa... . Kalau tidak salah namamu Date Masamune kan? Kau juga yang duduk di sebelahku?" Yuki tersenyum dengan polosnya ke arah Masamune. Masamune tidak menjawab. Mulutnya melongo.

"Kau kenapa? Mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit?" Yuki lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Masamune.

"Da... da... dango. Kau... lalu... kau... kau... di..." Masamune gelagapan karena Yuki menyentuh dahinya. Yuki menatap Masamune polos tapi tak lama matanya terbelalak.

'Di... dia... sadarkah?' batin Masamune.

**"ASTAGAAAAAAA! ITU KAN DANGO MILIKMU KAN YA? AKU MEMAKANNYA... AKU SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF...! AKU SELALU SEPERTI ITU JIKA MENYANGKUT SOAL DANGO.." **Yuki berteriak tiba-tiba.

'_Shit_! Ku kira dia sadar.. ' Masamune _sweatdropped_ sendiri.

"Kau kumaafkan Sanada Yuki. Sekarang.. err... tolong menyingkir dari atasku. Kau sangat berat.." Masamune memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Ia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan perkataannya.

"Ehh? Dari atas?" Yuki lalu melihat posisi mereka.

**"UWAAAAAA! DATE-DONO AKU MINTA MAAF SEKALI LAGI! AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF!"**

Sekali lagi Yuki berteriak dan dengan cepat ia berdiri menjauh dari Masamune.

"Huft... . Akhirnya..." Masamune bernapas lega dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Semburat merah masih terlukis di pipinya.

"Da... Date-_dono_.., aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sungguh bodoh. Dari pertama bertemu aku selalu berbuat salah pada Date-_dono_. AKU MINTA MAAF!" Yuki bersujud di hadapan Masamune berulang kali.

Masamune _sweatdropped _untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara kesal dan... senang? Hei tunggu?! Senang?! Masamune segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Sudahlah... aku memaafkamu Sanada Yuki. Dan berhentilah bersujud di hadapanku! Itu membuatku malu.."

Yuki menatap ke arah Masamune. Ia belum juga berdiri. Setitik air mata menetes dari matanya. Masamune yang melihatnya langsung panik.

"Hei... hei... sudah... ja... jangan menangis..."

"Dari dulu aku selalu ceroboh. Aku pantas menerima hukuman. Hukumlah aku Date-_dono_! Hiks..."

Masamune semakin panik. Jika ini tempat umum, pastilah orang-orang mengira Masamune telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Yuki sampai ia menangis. Tapi untung saja ini atap sekolah yang sepi. Masamune pantas bersyukur. Tapi gadis di depannya ini…

"Tidak perlu menangis. Aku memaafkanmu…" ujar Masamune sembari mengusap air mata Yuki dengan ibu jari tangannya.

"Manusia memang wajar bila telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan kau tidak perlu menyesalinya.." tambahnya lagi. Dalam hati Masamune bersyukur lagi dulu pernah melakukan latihan drama waktu kelas lima SD. Ternyata itu ada gunanya juga.

"Hiks… tapi…" Yuki masih menangis. Ia menatap Masamune dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Masamune tersenyum. Ia lalu menarik pelan lengan kanan Yuki dan membantunya berdiri. Walau sebenarnya Yuki tak ingin dibantu berdiri karena ia memang belum mau berdiri. Tapi Yuki menurut saja.

"Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak marah." Masamune berkata masih dengan senyumnya.

Entah kenapa Yuki menelan ludah melihat senyuman Masamune. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengerti? Sanada Yuki?" Tanya Masamune.

"U..uhmm…" Yuki mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ta.. tapi.. dango Date-_dono_…"

"Tch. Kau masih mempermasalahkannya? Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa." Masamune memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lalu berjalan keluar ke arah pagar pembatas dan berbaring di atas bangku yang disediakan di dekatnya. Dan Masamune melakukan hobinya, yaitu menatap langit. Yuki mengikuti Masamune di belakang dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Masamune sibuk akan kegiatannya, dan Yuki sibuk menatap Masamune dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia masih merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian tadi.

'_**Teng… teng... teng…'**_

Bel masuk berdentang. Tanda waktu istirahat telah usai. Tapi Masamune masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Uhmm… Date-_dono_… ini sudah masuk. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar Yuki mengingatkan.

"Memang kenapa? Aku ingin membolos.."

"Itu tidak baik Date-_dono_.."

"Ayolah… aku malas. Kalau kau mau masuk, masuklah. Atau… kau temani saja aku membolos di sini. Bagaimana?" Masamune menatap Yuki. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ta.. tapi.." Yuki berpikir sejenak. Ia bukan tipe anak yang suka membolos, tapi di lain pihak ia juga masih merasa bersalah kepada Masamune. Dan mungkin jika ia menemani Masamune, ia bisa menebus kesalahannya. Mungkin. Atau ini ide gila? Cukup lama Yuki berpikir.

"Hmmppff…. sudahlah. Kau sudah membolos. Ini sudah lewat 20 menit dari waktu jam pelajaran.." Masamune berusaha menahan tawa dengan tangan kanannya. Yuki cengo menatap Masamune.

"Aaaaaaaaa?! Apaaaaaaaaa?! Padahal ini hari pertamaku tapi aku sudah berbuat salah lagi!" Yuki tiba-tiba panik. Ia mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Ahahahahahahaaaa…" Masamune tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Yuki mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tentu saja kau. Ahahahaaaaa..." tawa Masamune semakin keras.

"Uffftttt..." Yuki semakin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ahahaa... kemari dan duduklah..." Masamune lalu bergeser sedikit, menyisakan tempat untuk Yuki duduk.

Yuki menghembuskan napas pasrah dan kemudian menuruti perkataan Masamune.

"Aku tadi melihatmu bernyanyi." Ucap Masamune. Yuki menoleh.

"Sungguhkah?!" Tanya Yuki. Mukanya memerah malu.

"Suaraku yang jelek jadi terdengar." Kata Yuki pelan hampir berbisik.

"Hmm? Jelek? Menurutku itu bagus. Kelewat bagus. Sangat merdu." Masamune memuji Yuki. Jujur ia jarang memuji.

"Kalau Date-_dono_ bilang begitu aku senang.." Yuki tersenyum.

'_Kami-sama_ tolong aku.' Masamune melongo (lagi?) melihat senyuman Yuki. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Date-_dono_?" Yuki memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"A.. ahh? Ya?" Masamune berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Masamune memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ohhh… uhmm… aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Yuki lagi.

Masamune menoleh ke arah Yuki. Dan dilihatnya gadis itu tengah menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Masamune bingung.

"Tanya saja."

"U… umm… apa aku boleh memanggil Date-_dono _dengan Masamune?" Yuki menatap Masamune ragu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tidak akan melarangnya." Masamune tersenyum kecil.

"Yahh.. mungkin saja kau tidak suka."

Hening.

"Ummm.. Ma.. Masamune-_dono_?" Tanya Yuki memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawab Masamune.

"Tidak.."

"Kau aneh Sanada…" Masamune kembali menatap langit. Yuki terdiam. Ia lalu mengambil gitarnya yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa Masamune-_dono _mau menjadi temanku?"

Masamune menoleh. Ia bingung. Untuk apa gadis ini bertanya hal seperti itu? Kenapa ia selalu menanyakan hal yang aneh dari tadi? Perlahan Masamune menyeringai kecil.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Untuk apa juga kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"E.. ehh? Itu…" Yuki menunduk. Ia memeluk erat gitarnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau Sanada Yuki, mulai sekarang adalah temanku…" Masamune menunjuk Yuki dengan jarinya. Seringainya semakin melebar.

Yuki menatap Masamune. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

"_Yoshhh_! _Arigatou__..._! Masamune-_dono_...!"

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Masamune. Dan hari dimana Yuki mendapat teman untuk yang pertama kali di sekolah barunya.

_**To be continued...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukimura : Yahhh..., bagaimana minna? Tapi kok endingnya aneh ya? Author Ro bilang, jaklin lalala yang dipake pembatas dihilangkan. Lalu..., PERANKU BAGAIMANAAAA MINNA-SANNNNNNN?! BAGUSKAHHHHHHHHHHHHH? *Q*)/

Ro : *dorong Yukimura* Maaf minna.. lama... sekarang ayo mulai ceritanya..

Yukimura : sudah selesai -,-)

Ro : Ekhhh?! Kapan?! :v

Yukimura : Baru saja. Sekarang cepat ditutup.

Ro : Begitu ya..? Oiya karena kata Yukimura sudah selesai, sebagai tambahan. Lagu yang muncul kali ini adalah dari FUNKIST-Melody.

Masamune : Yeahhhh! _Review please or Death Fang_! *nyerobot* _I'm death serious Ya know?! _(mind : sapa tau gaji gue naek! Kalo naek kan bisa buat ngelamat Yuki. Ufufufufu...)

Ro &amp; Yukimura : -.-)" _Review please~_ ^0^)/ *tebar bunga*

.

.

**Suika Maou**


End file.
